1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a screen configuring apparatus and method, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for configuring a screen for a video call by selecting an image of an interested user among multiple users.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a video call, a picture of a caller is taken using a camera, displayed on a screen, and images of the persons with whom the caller wants to have a telephone conversation are displayed in a specific location of the screen, for a video call.
A multipoint video call (or video conference call) technique, which allows a user to have a video call with multiple persons on a mobile terminal, automatically identifies a speaking party by lip movement recognition, and displays an image of the speaker at the center of the screen, making it possible to talk with multiple persons.
In a multipoint video call apparatus, a display includes a main screen having the largest area on a video call screen, and at least one sub screen.
However, the conventional multipoint video call technique may malfunction when several users move their lips at the same time.
Additionally, it is difficult for a user to select an image of another user other than the speaker, when a user has an interest in having a conversation with the other user.